Nominados BAKUGAN SECTOR AWARDS
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: La lista de nominados para BAKUGAN SECTOR AWARDS. Pueden votar 2 opciones por categoría. Compartanlo con otros fans de bakugan owo
1. Chapter 1

HOLA :D

SOY HAIBAKU Y QUIERO ANUNCIARLES LA LISTA DE...

BAKUGAN SECTOR AWARDS!

Estos son los nominados basados en hechos y fanservices

* * *

Mejor protagonista en capitulos

Dan Kuso

Shun Kazami

Marucho Marakura

Runo Misaki

Mira Clay

* * *

Mejor peleador hombre (basado en hermosura, forma de ser y habilidades en el bakugan)

Dan Kuso

Shun Kazami

Spectra Phantom (Keith Clay)

Masquerade

Ace Grit

Anubias

* * *

Mejor peleadora mujer (basado en hermosura, forma de ser y habilidades en el bakugan)

Runo Misaki

Alice Gehabich

Mira Clay

Fabia Sheen

Sellon

* * *

Mejor arco de temporada

Temporada 1: La caza de Masquerade (ep 1-26)

Temporada 1: El ataque de Hal-G (ep 27-52)

Temporada 2 Nueva Vestroia: El Imperio Vestal (ep 1-26)

Temporada 2 Nueva Vestroia: Ataque de la Alternativa (Ep 27-52)

Temporada 3 Invasores Gundalianos: El Interespacio Bakugan (Ep 1-13)

Temporada 3 Invasores Gundalianos: La llegada a Neathia (Ep 14-25)

Temporada 3 Invasores Gundalianos: La llegada a Gundalia (Ep 26-39)

Tenporada 4 Surgimiento Mechtanium: El ataque de Mag Mel (Ep 1-26)

Temporada 4 Surgimiento Mechtanium: El ataque de Wiseman (Ep 27-46)

* * *

Mejor Pareja Kanon

DanxRuno

ShunxAlice

JuliexBilly

ChanxJoe

AcexMira

MylenexShadow

RenxFabia

LenaxMason

AnubiasxSellon

RafexPaige

* * *

Mejor pareja fanservice y crack

DanxAlice

RunoxAce

RunoxKeith

ShunxRuno

ShunxFabia

AlicexKlaus

RenxZenet

DanxMira

KiethxMylene

* * *

Mejor Batalla

Dan Kuso vs Masquerade (episodio 38 primera temporada)

Dan vs Anubias (episodio 22 temporada 4)

Alice vs Klaus (episodio 40 temporada 1)

Fabia vs Ren (ep 26 tercera temporada)

Dan vs Gunz (ep 46 cuarta temporada)

Dan vs Spectra (ep 45 segunda temporada)

Gus vs Zenoheld (segunda temporada)

* * *

Mejor bakugan

Dragonoid Pyrus

Helios Darkus

Skyress Ventus

Horridian Darkus

Tristar Aquos

Hydranoid Darkus

Gorem Subterra

Percival Darkus

Rubanoid Pyrus

Tigrerra Haos

* * *

Estos son todos los primeros nominados owo

Voten en reviews

BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA :D

SOY HAIBAKU Y QUIERO ANUNCIARLES LA LISTA DE...

BAKUGAN SECTOR AWARDS!

Estos son los nominados basados en hechos y fanservices

ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE

* * *

Mejor Opening (Escuchar musica)

Number One Battle Brawlers - Psychic Lover

Cho Saikyo Warriors! - Psychic Lover

Ready Go! - SISSY

Megameta - Yu Kobayashi (seiyu de Dan Kuso)

* * *

Mejor ending

Bucchigirl Infinite Generation - Psychic Lover

Hello! - ZaBon

Bang Bang Bakugan! - yoshifumi ushima

Tan Kyu Shin - Kreva

* * *

Mejor Atributo

Pyrus

Haos

Acuos

Ventus

Subterra

Darkus

* * *

Mejor OC Bakugan

Shiki Shiyama (ShinningAlexandros)

Jesus (JesusST)

Jessi Kuso (Jessi Kuso)

Relena Kazami (SuteFaia-Bartonoff/Kyro de Jamir)

Jack Amon (Jack Dark Hell)

Lice (AliceLove001)

Zafiro Gehabich (Zafiro Gehabich)

Denisse Marakura (Denisse Marakura)

* * *

Mejor Fic de Bakugan

Volverte a Ver (Alicelove001)

Ataque de las maquinas (dragon oscuro)

La Musa (Alicelove001)

Amenaza Predacon (dragon oscuro)

Año de Amor (Sakari1495)

Venganza del Inframundo (dragon oscuro)

Un nuevo amor (Alicelove001)

Amor en Peligro (Anima Fantic-YaoistaSasuNaru)

Amargo y Dulce Destino (wolf-her)

Su Recuerdo! (Sakura Tachikawa)

FACEBOOK BAKUGAN (Evan de la rosa)

Mi ángel Guardián (XNeko-AliceX)

Bakugan Blazer War (Toaneo07)

Un nuevo comienzo (summerlilies)

A reírse de tus desgracias (ximsol182)

* * *

Mejor escena de bakugan

La ultima batalla de Dan vs Masquerade

Cuando Alice Revela su identidad como Masquerade

Cuando todos levantaron los bakugan al cielo y estos regresaron a su mundo

El regreso de Shun (xD Ame ese momento)

El Reencuentro definitivo de Keith y Mira

Lync sacrificandose por el bien de los peleadores (ahi nos enteramos de la alternativa)

La revelación de la traición de Ren

La reconciliación de Ren y Fabia

El odio de los fans contra Dan después de usar a Zenthon

El regreso de Spectra Phantom

* * *

Mejor ESCENA comica

Todos los peleadores le preguntan a Dan si Runo es su novia

La pelea de Runo y Julie dentro de la cueva

En entrenamiento de Dan y Baron (XDDDD DEMASIADO ENTUSIASMO)

El reencuentro de Dan y Runo (Y si, Trigrera arruinó el momento xD)

La elección de los palillos (donde Ace y Shun ganaron y pudieron ir al torneo de Vestal mientras los demás se encargaban de liberar a los bakugan)

La actuación Fangirl de Mira (xDD)

Dan corriendo como loco sobre el agua (eso pasó en la 3ra temporada)

* * *

Estos son todos los primeros nominados owo

Voten en reviews

BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE


	3. Chapter 3 and finale

HOLA :D

SOY HAIBAKU Y QUIERO ANUNCIARLES LA LISTA DE...

BAKUGAN SECTOR AWARDS!

Estos son los nominados basados en hechos y fanservices

ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE

* * *

Mejor OC Masculino

Shiki Shiyama (ShinningAlexandros)

Jesus (JesusST)

Xeo (JesusST)

Jack Amon (Jack Dark Hell)

L (Nanashi the King of the Sky)

Steve Knight (Jessi Kuso)

* * *

Mejor OC Femenina

Jessi Kuso (Jessi Kuso)

Franchesca "Fran" (Franchesca Bakugan)

Candy Otoori (Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha)

Relena Kazami (SuteFaia-Bartonoff/Kyro de Jamir)

Midna Amon (Jack Dark Hell)

Aki Shiyama (ShinningAlexandros)

Lice (AliceLove001)

Zafiro Gehabich (Zafiro Gehabich)

Denisse Marakura (Denisse Marakura)

Ryu (Ryugan Mikazuki)

Bloody Angel (Ryugan Mikazuki)

Nicole (Nicole Sakurai)

Yen Weisner (Yen Lyz)

Rox (Rox Siniestra)

* * *

Mejor Personaje de Haibaku (Al final me puse una categoria)

Haibaku Ishida Kuso

Abled Yhaya

Ken Johnson

Baihaku Dishia

Hiba Kazaki (Haiba Hiba y Haisuki)

Haisuki Kazaki

Amano Kion

* * *

Mejor Fic promesa

Bakugan Lenegd Power (Nanashi the King of the Sky)

Bakugan Price of the darkness (Jack Dark Hell)

Reina de la Eternidad (Ryugan Mikazuki)

Aire de Gitana (Yen Lyz)

El Surgimiento de las tinieblas (Ryugan Mikazuki)

Tiempo despues (zafiro gehabich)

El ataque arkaniano (Jessi Kuso)

Rompiendo el cielo y la tierra (JesusSt)

Bakugan Mechtogan Revolution (JesusST)

Contrato de AMor (Sakari 1495)

* * *

Mejor Fic de Haibaku de Bakugan

BAKUGAN ATTITUDE

Regreso Inesperado

Bakugan New Hopes

Esperanza del Amor

La Navidad de Chris

Elecciones (2012 y 2013)

Graduacion

¿Por que me tratas asi?

Gakuya Love

Pasando de Triste a Feliz

No soy Mala, solo necesito amor

* * *

Mejor traidor o Traidora

Alice/Masquerade (Por ser Masquerade)

Mira Clay (por unirse a su hermano)

Ren Krawler (Por mentirle a los peleadores)

* * *

Mejor Crossover de Bakugan

Power Rangers Infinito (dragon oscuro)

Torneo Dimensional (dragon oscuro) (No confundir con Torneo Multiverse)

Tomorrow Never Dies SHow (Haibaku Ishida)

Defqon 1 The Weekend Warriors (Haibaku Ishida)

El Arte del Amor (Mizuki Hoshigaku)

Del odio al llanto, y del llanto al amor (Rox siniestra)

* * *

Mejor Universo

Tierra

Vestal

Nueva Vestroia

Neathia

Gundalia

* * *

Mejor Villano

Hal-G

Masquerade/Alice

Hydron Vestal

Zenoheld Vestal

Barodius

Kazarina

Gill

Anubias

Sellon

Mag Mel

* * *

Estos son todos los ultimosnominados owo

Voten en reviews

BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE


End file.
